toddydexfandomcom-20200213-history
Gearhead
"I don't have time for making deals with the metaphorical Devil." '' ''-Gearhead '''Gearhead Mechanica '''mostly known as Gear is very calm and kind. He has a knack for most known techonlogy but will give it a go even if he hasn't seen it before. A high-flying engineer, Gearhead has an exceptional gift for most machinery and time based equipment. His laid back and cheerful attitude make him an unexpected adversary. GearheadxAutumnStar is now Canon. You're welcome ladies. '' '' Appearance Gearhead is a white pegasus stallion with a messy teal mane that has royal blue streaks in it. He wears a pair of black goggles with blue lenses and his cutie mark is in the shape of a bronze gear with a lightning bolt going through it. Upon transition into Human Form, he loses his goggles and Wings, and gets a new outfit each time he transforms. Most of his outfits are bright colors, mainly including(but not subjected to): A white coat of some sort, a pair of jeans with at least a little orange on them, a sky-blue T-shirt, and some steel-toed boots. Personality Most of the time, he's pretty calm and upbeat, but will get straight to business if things get serious. He won't open his heart to darkness, no matter what temptation comes with it. His determination to keep to the light side has almost cost him his life a few times. '' '' History From the demonic capitol of Ostrheinsburg, Gearhead Mechanica was always interested in the tales of Soul Edge- A weapon that has endless power, but can devour the soul of it's wielder. Along his way to find Soul Edge, a mysterious man in a cloak appeared before him. The man said "What are you trying to gain from aquiring this power?" Later on, during his travels, he came across a bronze gear, adressed specifically to him. Soon after it's discovery, he was launched forward in time, to a place that the locals refer to as 'The Lake'. Behavior and fighting styles have changed dramatically since his old time, and all he had when he arrived in his destination is that mysterious artifact and his scimitar. At first he was a stranger in odd times, but soon after the residents took him in, he became interested in the technology. He quickly became more and more accustomed to the higher technology, and soon found that his talent lies in creating complex equipment out of scraps of worn items, hence his cutie mark being a gear under a blue bolt of lightning. When Gearhead first came to the lake he ended up over lapping on one of his own timelines, creating a loop so people had already met Gearhead but a future version of the one that came to The Lake. Because of this Morgan and Past Gearhead got zapped into a pocket dimension where future Gearhead had a base because Past Gearhead didn't know how to control his Gear properly, because of this Morgan then had to help him create his human form and fix the Gear so he could travel back in time to the first time the non-timejumping people had met Gearhead, this being is second time at the Lake. Because of this Morgan didn't know who he was which created a lot of confusion (A bit like in Homestuck how John and Karkat have all their conversations backwards). Funny that Homestuck was mentioned, as now, Gearhead has found himself in another session of an S-Burb style game, created by Morgan. His awake self was last seen being torn in half, and his Dream-Self, recently awoken on Derse, has to kill off Awake-Morgan, (Or the one controlling her.) bring Todd and one other person into the session, and Reach God Tier. AGAIN. (Seriously, thanks, Morg...) So, later, after a retry of all that, he and Morgan changed the entire timeline by using a camera that turns one's memories and life force into a book, separated the two worlds, and basically saved everyone's bacon by killing themselves off. All around, a busy day! Beta Timeline Not much is known about this alternate Timeline of Gearhead, other than He exists in both worlds, and his Pegasus Self knows about the certainty of other dimensions (Whose inhabitants have Fingers, mind you) Abilities He has obtained a Luxblade of the element of Lightning, by the name of Electrum. He also recently attained the ability to freely change between Human and Pegasus forms, and even a middle ground. This is very useful when he is in combat, as it makes it easier to use the Luxblade. One of his most unique abilities is that he can take the energy of almost anything, store that energy, and then release it with either speed or strength. '' '' His expertise at crafting electronic equipment has allowed him a lightweight gauntlet that mimics Morgan's power of turning the limb into a weapon. The guy also has a Keychain, by the name of Chronology Forge. Based off of the weapon Fear No Anvil, and has figured a safe way to safely merge it with Electrum to create Paradox, a Zweihander that has "Time Searing Plasma Slicers" - Projectiles that are made of super-dense plasma, that can an will hurt if they connect. Ouch Beta Abilities Nothing, really. Feel free to add on to it if you meet this Gear and he has an ability. Aside from any agility he had from his energetic spirit and his Time Gear, his Pegasus Self carries around a book that's almost like a Diary, recounting every detail of the life of a certain person called Morgan. Apparently, this Morgan knows Gear well, and he hopes to find this person one day. He's also tweaked his trademark goggles to have a variety of lenses at the flip of a switch. These lenses include Thermal, Night Vision, Sunglasses Mode, and a Profile Scanner. Not to forget the regular lenses, though! Category:Character Category:Pegasus